


Taking a Sick Day

by stayingxstrongx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingxstrongx/pseuds/stayingxstrongx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When River comes down with a cold, The Doctor must take care of her instead of taking her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crappy. I wrote it a while ago and I figured this would be good as my first post. I love 11/River and I love writing fluff with them. No hate please. *If you don't like the pairing then that's okay, just please don't be rude. Also I don't mind critiques on my writing. I need some improvement.*

The Doctor quietly parked the Tardis making sure it would not wake Amy and Rory. He flipped some switches then ran out the door. His eyes laid upon his beautiful wife who was sitting on her bed holding a box of tissues.  
River was looking at him with a sort of distant gaze, "Hello swee-" before she could finish she sneezed.  
The Doctor flinched a bit then took a step forward, "Ready for an adventure?"  
River looked at him with a look of astonishment, "You think I'm going out now?", her voice a bit nasally.  
"Well why not? I came to surprise you and take you on a fun trip!" The Doctor smiled and opened his arms out towards her.  
"Sweetie I'm sick. No traveling today." She took a tissue and blew her nose.  
"But River.." he moaned, "I had it all planned.."  
River rolled her eyes, "It'll have to be for another day."  
The Doctor frowned, "You know...you could come and relax in the Tardis for a bit..It has remedies of all sorts and a bigger, comfier bed...If you wouldn't mind of course."  
"Well..I don't see the harm.." River got out of bed and held the tissue box to her side, "Shall we?"  
The Doctor smiled and nodded, "We shall." he linked arms with her and walked into the Tardis.  
Before taking another step the Doctor stopped and whispered, "Amy and Rory are asleep...we must be quiet."  
River smirked and nodded, "It's gonna be one of those nights huh?"  
His eyes widened, "Let's just have you lay down.."  
He led her to the bedroom and pulled up the covers, "Here you are madam."  
River got into bed and smiled, "What a gentleman."  
"Now I can get soup or anything you'd like..I just want you to be comfortable."  
"Will you feed it to me?" River winked and held on tight to the covers.  
"If you'd like..often times sick persons are weaker and need assistance."  
River quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed.  
"Oh you poor thing," The Doctor covered her up in blankets, "All better?"  
River looked down at her completely covered body, "I guess I wont be cold now."  
"Indeed you wont." The Doctor beemed with accomplishment.  
"Lay with me?" River asked patting the empty space next to her on the bed.  
The Doctor looked at the space then sat down next to her a bit away.  
"I think I'd feel much better if you were a bit closer sweetie." she bit her lip.  
He scooted a bit closer then gave in and put his arm around her.  
"That's more like it." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.  
"You know River...we never just sit around and enjoy each other's company."  
"We're always too busy getting you out of trouble." she teased  
"I do not get into trouble!" The Doctor frowned.  
"It's good trouble." River assured him.  
"It better be." He replied.  
"Now tell me a story..." River said looking up at him.  
"A story?..Hmm.." He thought for a moment then jumped a little bit, "Ah ha! Got one."  
"Oh Doctor do you have to be so hyper?" she asked.  
"Well no, but yes, but sometimes," he shrugged, "Moving on. Storytime.  
Hours had passed just River and The Doctor laying in bed enjoying one another's company. River had fallen asleep during the story and prevented The Doctor from getting up. He gently pet her gorgeous blonde locks and whispered to her.  
"Oh River...how I've needed someone like you..Someone to relate to and share a connection with. I am so happy I have you."  
His mind began to drift into his old memories and the library flooded in. Suddenly his feelings of happiness faded away and guilt poured in. How could he handle losing such an important part of his life? He lost her once already, but he know has gotten to know her and his feelings have grown.  
He leaned down and gently kissed her head, then continued stroking her hair. His eyes began to become heavy and he closed them.  
-A few hours later-  
"Doctor?.." A voice came from the hallway.  
The Doctor and River were still asleep in the bedroom.  
"Doctor!"  
The Doctor moved a bit and slowly opened his eyes, "Hmm?.."  
The door suddenly opened and Amy appeared in the doorway.  
"What is going on here?" She asked seeing that his eyes were open.  
"Shh..." He said and looked at River.  
"Isn't she supposed to be in prison?!" Amy whispered.  
"She'll be back there soon."  
"But why are you just laying in bed?..Aren't you like a 5 year old? You can't stand still." Amy crossed her arms.  
"I wanted to go on an adventure, but River was not feeling well so I offered to take care of her.."  
"In your bed?." Amy motioned towards them  
"She needed to be comfortable.." he replied  
"Whatever you say." Amy nodded  
"You can never just let me do things my way."  
"When we do that we end up facing a firing squad." Amy joked  
"That was one time! They had no sense of humor!"  
"Whatever," she smiled, "Get me if you need anything."  
"Alright." he nodded  
Amy closed the door and walked away  
The Doctor looked at River and smiled.  
"I could have just given you a cure..but this is a better remedy." He chuckled softly and kissed her head.


End file.
